Sol Helion
Loathe and Behold In the jungle city of Paragon, Sol plotted her own ruthless path to the high seat of the Inner Circle and her path to the Throne . Last in line to succeed her parents, she faces those who stand in her way with brash confidence and unprecedented mastery over the sun. With the light itself obeying her every command, Sol sees herself as the greatest mutant in the history of Paragon—and by that right, deserving of not only a city, but an empire. History The youngest child in a ruling family, Sol grew up believing she would never inherit the high seat of Paragon. As her parents governed Paragon, a city-state hidden deep in the jungles of Argon (A country of only Mutants), they raised their children to succeed them, schooling them in the proud traditions of their isolated nation. Primed to rule before her, Sol’s nine older sisters received most of the attention, and she often longed to find her own meaningful place in the family. That place became clear the day young Sol began to learn the her family's ancient teachings of heliokinesis. Soon after she took up lessons, she realized she was blessed with extraordinary talent. Though Sol was only seven years old, she mastered advanced techniques within weeks, while some of her older sisters had yet to grasp the basics after years of study. One by one, Sol surpassed her sisters in the elemental arts, and the more she progressed, the more resentful she became. Why did her parents waste so much effort grooming her inferior siblings? Each time they were chosen to preside over the grand rituals that shrouded Argon from the outside world, Sol lashed out in frustration, picking fights to prove her worth. It wasn’t long before Awilix, the eldest sister and immediate successor, became the target for Sol’s aggression. Rather than defusing the conflict, Awilix bristled at the disrespect from her sister, who was twelve years her junior. As both grew older, their words became increasingly heated, culminating in physical threats from Awilix, and a challenge from Sol: they should decide who was strongest in ritual combat, for all of Argon to see—and for the right to succeed their parents. Awilix accepted the challenge to teach her sister some much needed humility. When the contest was over, Awilix was never to walk again, while Sol stood unscathed. She was eager to take her place as the rightful heir, but Sol’s parents were furious at her actions. They denied her the prize—tradition decreed that Sol would always be tenth in line to inherit the high ruling of Paragon. Though the news was bitter, Sol soon discovered that the duel had made her solar prowess known across all of Argon. At last, she had found what had long eluded her: respect. That respect quickly became an addiction. Sol felt a burning need to be recognized for her exceptional skill. In fact, all of Argon should stand proud with her, and put the world in its place with their powerful mutant prowess. Instead, they were hiding from foreign explorers, and miners who were uprooting the jungle on their borders. In her parents’ court, Sol laid out her ambitions—to drive off the miners and restore the lands of Paragon. Sol’s parents rejected the idea. Contact with the “outlanders” would bring hatred, war, and disease, jeopardizing what their dynasty had protected for centuries. Sol stewed, impatient to prove her strength to the world, and determined to prove her parents wrong. Acting against their will, Sol raided the mining site, killing all the miners but one. As the man’s eyes shone brightly with fear, Sol knew he would spread her message—he would tell everyone about the grand power who destroyed their mine. In Paragon, Sol gladly took credit for the slaughter, infuriating her mother and father. They told her those Yunan merchants were sending fresh miners and armsmen into the jungle. Sol’s parents would not risk their insubordinate daughter drawing even more outlanders toward their borders, and regretfully ordered her imprisoned for her crime. Just as she was detained, several mutants of the court came to Sol’s defense. The talent displayed in the jungle was unheard of, and they convinced her parents that Sol should aid them in powering and defending the city. Sol was released, once she swore renewed fealty to her elders, and vowed to never cross paths with an outlander again. As a growing number of admirers throw their support behind Sol, she has finally realized her true place in the world. She holds a power stronger than tradition, and she will climb the ladder of succession by any means necessary. She is the greatest power of the sun the world has ever seen. She is the inevitable ruler of Paragon, and the future empress of all Argon. Order of Business “I’m starting to sweat, Vine. Please, do not let me sweat.” Sol’s personal guard fretted at the words. He mustered what control he had over the elements, concentrating on forming a cloud of mist. In seconds, the mist surrounded Sol and grew cooler, dispelling the heat of the jungle. “That’s better,” said Sol. “If I am to do this, I must be able to focus.” “Here it is,” Sol said, and promptly started down the winding path. With each twist of her hand, the thick vines of the rainforest receded before her. Behind her, they slithered back across the path to conceal it. Vine fell behind just long enough to be caught in the growth of the writhing plants. “Keep up, Vine,” said Sol. “Honestly, you have one task.” The guard hurdled the freshly grown thicket, struggling to catch up to Sol, and to maintain the temperature of her mist cloud. When the two finally emerged from the forest, the sun had sunk low in the sky, its golden dusklight shining on a small village. Sol took one last look behind her to see the secret path was now completely buried in jungle. Three village elders greeted her with a respectful Argonian salute, arms held tightly across their chests, and led her into a plaza just inside the settlement.'' At the far end of the plaza, a great Yunan machine sat lifeless and defeated—spoils from a recent skirmish in the jungle. Sol paid it little mind as she took the seat presented to her at a small table, modestly set with fruits and nuts. '“To what do we owe this honor, Child of the Sun?”''' asked an elderly woman, leaning forward to get a better look at Sol. “I have heard the news of your prefect’s passing. You have my condolences,” said Sol. “Killed by the outlanders,” said an old man, pointing at the Yunan machine to his rear. “Tried to stop one of those from felling trees for their mine.” “So I was told,” said Sol. She sat perfectly upright as she arrived at the purpose of her visit. “It seems that Kalians needs a more capable governor. One who is strong enough to stand up to the outlanders, and their toys,” said Sol with confidence. “Someone like me.” The elders turned to each other, confusion showing through their weathered faces. “But Empress, respectfully, we already have… someone like you,” said the old woman. “Your sister is here.” “What?” fumed Sol. As if on cue, a procession of local servants marched across the plaza toward Sol. Four of them carried a palanquin on their shoulders.'' As the palanquin came closer, Sol could see a plush bed, several fine silk pillows, and her sister Venus, reclining with a goblet of wine in her hand. A silver tray of exquisite dishes rested beside her, and two servants cooled her with elemental magic far stronger than Vine’s. As Sol wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, she glared bitterly at her servant. '“Solaris. So… good to see you,”''' said Venus uneasily, as her palanquin came to rest on the ground. “Venus. You seem to be enjoying yourself,” said Sol. Venus squirmed under her sister’s penetrating stare, seemingly trying to retreat into the plush bedding. “Would you care for some wine?” offered Venus, as she took a tense, joyless sip from her goblet. “You’re supposed to protect this village, not empty its larders,” said Sol, declining the drink. “You should step down. Let me be prefect.” Venus froze as she forced wine down her rigid throat. “I cannot do that,” she said. “You know this. I am older than you.” “A whole year older,” replied Sol. “Yet so far behind.” She approached her sister’s bed, her smug expression slowly transforming into a scowl. “I say this only as a statement of fact. You know it is true. What would happen if these miners discovered this village?” “I would defend it,” said Venus meekly. “You would die. So would everyone in this village. This we both know,” said Sol, for everyone in the plaza to hear. “I can protect them.” A murmur spread about the plaza. Venus bit her bottom lip—something she had done since childhood, particularly when her younger sister had gotten the better of her. “I… cannot give it to you. Our family will not allow it,” said Venus timidly. “They will if you resign,” said Sol. “Go home to Paragon. Tend your water garden. I will assume your responsibilities here.” She watched Venus’s eyes dart around at the elders, as if looking for some way to save face. “The law is clear,” said Venus. “No one else may be prefect, as long as I am capable of governing.” Clenching her jaw in anger, Sol turned toward the great machine resting at the far end of the plaza. She spun around, creating 7 great swords of light, startling the elders from their seats. Making the swords solidified, she launched them toward the machine. In an instant, the great metal tank was entombed in a bright light before being combust into pieces at the command of the young Helion.'' The elders and servants in the plaza gave an audible gasp at the display of power. '“You think you already have ‘someone like me,’”''' said Sol. “But there is no one like me.” The elders frowned at her, reaffirming the decision. “As long as our grace Venus is capable of governing, the position belongs to her.” The words rang in Sol’s head as she turned and silently left the plaza, dejected. She led Vine back to the edge of the village, where they were met by two Rock-type Mutant wardens. “No need to see us off,” said Sol. “I know the way, and what to do with it.” With a turn of her body, she parted the bush to reveal the path that lead back through the jungle. With her personal guard struggling to cool her, she walked back toward the grand arcologies of Paragon, uncovering the secret path, and re-covering it behind her. As soon as they were out of sight of the village. Behind them, the path was now unconcealed, laid bare in the late day sun. “My Empress—you’ve forgotten to cover the path,” said Vine. “Vine, does your one task have anything to do with tending the path?” asked Sol. “No, my Empress. But… what if someone finds the village?” “Not to worry. I’m sure the new prefect will defend it.” said Sol.'' The following morning, Sol awoke in Paragon to the sound of sobs. '“Outlanders. They found Kalians!”''' Her sister’s cries came from the hallway outside her bedroom. Sol put on her robe, and opened the bedroom door to find Venus, weeping in Vine’s arms. “Venus. What’s the matter?” asked Sol, making some effort to sound concerned. Her sister turned to her, red-faced and trembling, covered in scratches from running through the jungle. “The miners… they leveled the village. Half the people are dead. The other half are hiding. I barely escaped—” Sol embraced her sister, suppressing a smile over her shoulder. “Do you see now? I was only looking out for you,” said Sol. “Being a prefect is a dangerous responsibility.” “I should’ve listened. You… You would have crushed the Yunans,” lamented Venus. “Yes. I would have,” said Sol. She beamed as she thought of the miners and mercenaries that had plundered the village—how easily she would slaughter them, and how the surviving elders would grovel in thanks to her as they came to the same realization her sister was now reaching. “You should be prefect of Kalians,” said Venus. I should, thought Sol. I deserve it.'' Number of Clubs